Persephone
Persephone (/pərˈsɛfəni/ IPA, Περσεπχονε in Olympian) is the Greek Goddess of the Underworld, daughter of Zeus and Demeter. As the wife of Hades she's the Queen of the Stygian Galaxy, while keeping a foothold in the Olympian Galaxy as well. A foul-mouthed and hot-headed rebel, she's quick to start a fight without thinking things through. Biography Born hundreds of thousands of years ago from Zeus and Demeter, Persephone has always had a hostile relationship with her mother. All Demeter's efforts to control her have failed, including giving a share of her sector: just to spite her mother, Persephone killed most of her subjects with no remorse. Persephone married her uncle Hades against Demeter's wishes; despite this, they seem to have a strangely solid relationship. After the fall of Demeter at the hands of Noriko Null, Persephone was involved in the schemes of Hephaestus and Hermes to conquer the Olympian Galaxy, during the Vulcan War; she managed to outsmart both, holding Hermes hostage. After losing a fight with the genetically engineered being Strife, Persephone was convinced by Hermes to leave the Olympian Galaxy. She remained in the Stygian Galaxy with her husband until he sensed the activation of the Heart Of The Universe; the two traveled back to Olympus to discuss things with Hera. When the Vanguard discovered the location of the Dragon Tomb and revived Tiamat, Persephone eagerly joined the fight despite being far less powerful than her adversary. Powers As a true goddess, Persephone has immense mind-over-matter powers. Being the daughter of two of the children of Kronos, her sheer raw power makes up for her rash personality. Immortality: Persephone does not age; she has kept her current apparent age for hundreds of thousands of years. . Flight: '''Persephone can lift her own body telekinetically. She can likely move faster than light, since she's not been shown to use a starship, but required the help of Hermes to reach the Stygian galaxy rapidly. '''Invulnerability: '''By placing a mental lock on her molecular structure, Persephone can prevent her body from being harmed. She's able to survive unassisted on the surface of a neutron star and can survive a direct attack from a Talos robot. '''Telekinesis: '''Persephone can move objects with her mind. '''Godlike strength: '''Persephone is as strong as she thinks she is. '''Godlike stamina: '''Persephone doesn’t need to eat, drink or sleep. '''Universal translator: '''Persephone can understand any language instantly. People around her will have the same ability, but it will fade over time without prolonged contact. '''Energy generation: '''Persephone has been shown to generate vast amounts of destructive and radioactive energy, sufficient to vaporize a landmass the size of India. '''Matter manipulation: '''Persephone has shown the ability to manipulate matter with her mind, transforming tombstones into monsters. Nicknames for other characters Persephone is extremely foul-mouthed, using at least one profanity in every sentence if not more. '''For herself: The Queen Of The Motherfu##ing Underworld''' For Demeter: The Old C#nt For Athena: The Olympus Un####able For Hekate: Triple C#nts For Hephaestus: "The God of Co##sucking" and "hunchc##k" '''''For Strife: S##tstain For Noriko Null: Little B##ch For Earth: Planet Goatfu##ers Trivia *Her voice has a very distinctive, loud and booming tone, depicted in the series a green text with black background. This has been shown to be a voluntary choice, as her normal voice is more similar to Demeter's (and like hers, depicted in green) *She's one of the gods that differ the most from the myths, where she's an innocent damsel in distress and loves her mother *She is one of the oldest children of Zeus, born before his marriage with Hera Defining episodes *Untold tale of Vesta: is present during the exiled of Vesta *Beyond The Impossible #30, "The sword of justice": meets Null *Beyond The Impossible #73, "The Cursed Daughter": fights the Talos *Beyond The Impossible #104, "Neutron star tea party": allies herself with Hephaestus agains Hermes *Beyond The Impossible #106, "God versus genius": captures Hermes *Beyond The Impossible #132, "The stuff of nightmares": fights Strife and leaves the Olympian Galaxy *Beyond The Impossible #191, "Vengeance": senses the activation of the Heart Of The Universe *Beyond The Impossible #195, "Bow": meets Hera *Beyond The Impossible #218, "Assault on the Dragon Tomb, Part 1": attacks Tiamat Gallery Persephone color.jpg|Persephone by KodamaCreative Persephone.jpg|Persephone's symbol Category:Immortals Category:Greek gods Category:House of Hades Category:Vassals of Zeus Category:Children of Zeus